Il faut toujours essayer, avant d'abandonner !
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Quinn et Santana vivait l'Amour Parfait, juste avant que Quinn ne parle d'enfant. Santana refuse catégoriquement cette idée. Mais Quinn se sent prêtre. Chacune reste sur son idée. Comment vont-elles réussir à sauver leur mariage ? En quoi Rachel Berry va aider ou contraire détruire plus ? Et qu'est-ce que Santana cache dans son passé, que Quinn ne sait pas ? Du Quinntana.
1. Prologue

Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passe une agréable journée ou peut-être soirée :) Comme je n'ai plus trop d'inspiration pour " Le slow " et que je trouve que cette histoire à plus d'ambition, je me lance dedans, je suis consciente que l'histoire peut déplaire mais elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà ^^

Donc, je n'en rajoute pas plus et te souhaite une bonne lecture, maintenant place au prologue, s'il vous plaît ^^'

* * *

Quinn et Santana sont faite pour être ensemble, tout le monde pourra vous le dire ! Hormis peut-être Rachel Berry et quelque personne qui non probablement pas tant d'importance dans leurs vie, probablement. Il allait de soit qu'elles se marient, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à tous.

Pourtant, tous ont accepter cette union parfaite. Il est d'ailleurs naturel, que leur mariage soit la réussite de leur vie. Ainsi, leur entourage peuvent être témoin de leur amour tellement parfait, que tous envie d'une certaine façon.

Après tout, qui peut se vanter de réussir aussi bien sa vie priver que professionnelle ? Elles. Santana, l'avocate la plus réclamé des États-Unis et en Europe. Quinn la journaliste la plus demander sur des affaires à gros budget.

Il y a aussi leur vie priver. Tout chez Santana attire Quinn, tout chez Quinn attire Santana. La profondeur si pure des yeux de la blonde, le rire si profond de la brune.

L'Amour Parfait, celui qu'on écrit avec un grand A et qu'on caractérise d'un grand P. L'amour, le seul, l'unique. Celui qu'on aimerait garder intacte, ou qu'on aime voir changer quand on sent qu'il grandit.

Seulement, tout le monde sait aussi qu'après le mariage, si on en a pas parler avant avec l'être aimer, on parle d'enfant.

Quinn en a naturellement parler, mais elle ne pensait pas sa femme si peu ouverte à cette idée. Elle qui clame haut et fort, envers et contre tout qu'il faut rester ouvert à toute les possibilités de la vie. Se ferme, une fois qu'elle entend les mots : bébé, enfant, bambin, nourrisson,...

Les disputes s'enchaîne depuis ce jour, ou il y a deux mois, Quinn a oser proposer cette éventuelle idée d'avoir un enfant. Dispute qui les rends toute deux malheureuse, mais qu'aucune des deux ne confiera à l'autre, ayant bien trop de fierté aussi bien l'une que l'autre.

Mais après tout, ce qui fait le malheur des uns, fait le bonheur des autres. Rachel Berry ne peut donc que jubiler depuis que Quinn lui confie toute les disputes qui éclatent entre elle et sa brune. Et elle va bien sur, prétendre vouloir bien faire en invitant tout les anciens du Glee Club à venir passer l'été dans sa villa à Miami.

Mais voir Rachel se rapprocher dangereusement de Quinn, va réveiller Santana. Peut-être arrivera t-elle trop tard. Peut-être que sans le savoir Quinn fera revivre les mêmes événements que Santana a connu huit ans auparavant. Et peut-être que sans le savoir elles sauveront leur mariage et peut-être alors redeviendra t-il Parfait et avec de l'Amour. Ou peut-être ne restera t-il plus rien de ce si parfait mariage et alors peut-être tous regretterons de les avoirs tant envier.

Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Malheureusement, l'avenir de Santana est attaquer par son passé et son présent. Elle va alors décider une bonne fois pour toute de les combattre, afin de sauver son futur. Seulement, comment faire quand son passé se trouve à une trentaine de mètre à coté d'elle ? Il faut essayer, et si il n'y a plus rien à faire, il faut alors se résigner à abandonner même si ça fait mal.

* * *

C'est pas le meilleur prologue qu'on est pu voir sur ce site, je l'admet... Ma foi, je trouve qu'il explique plus ou moins bien ce qu'on trouvera dans cette histoire :) Comme tu as pu le constater tout ne sera pas tout rose, dommage... Bon, eh bien, à demain soir ou dans l'après-midi pour le prochain chapitre :) (Oui, autant commencer cette histoire avec un '' bon '' début... Le mot bon, n'est pas tout à fait approprier..)

Kiss and Love (avec un grand K et un grand L ^^)


	2. Un petit changement

Me voilà avec le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira :) Malgré le contenu, il fera pas mal avancer l'histoire (comme un premier chapitre quoi..) J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, je ne sais pas quand je publierai un prochain chapitre, si il n'y en a plus en semaine il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, mais aux cours qui reprennent demain... En tout les cas si il n'y en a plus en semaine, samedi il sera la ^^

QuinnTana4everL: Je suis contente que tu penses qu'il y a de l'ambition, ça me touche ^^ Tu as parfaitement raison, je ne dirais rien sur la fin x) Mais je peux te dire que tu peux t'attendre au pire... Comme peut-être au meilleur... Peut-être ;) La fin est déjà très clair dans ma tête, le déroulement de l'histoire un peu moins, mais je l'imagine doucement mais sûrement :) Merci pour tes reviews, elle me font à chaque fois plaisir ^^

a78: Contente de voir que tu penses que ça peux mener à quelque chose, je pense que tu as raison en pensant ne pas aimer Rachel ;) Merci pour tes reviews :)

Batte-man: Hi ! ;) Je ne sais pas si tu liras ce mot, mais sache que pour dimanche l'histoire sera faite, en espérant quelle te plaise ^^

Eh bien, j'espère que ça va te plaire :)

Maintenant, je t'invite à me rejoindre en bas à la fin de ta lecture et maintenant action ! (C'est beau de rêver)

* * *

Comme depuis maintenant deux mois, Quinn rentre chez elle tard le soir, plus tard que l'heure à laquelle elle devrait être rentrer. Et comme depuis maintenant deux mois, Santana est déjà là. A l'attendre ?

Quinn n'en sait rien, elle n'est d'ailleurs pas sûre que la brune le sache elle-même. Et comme depuis deux mois maintenant, la blonde lui passe devant sans un regard, ni une parole. Et comme depuis deux mois maintenant Santana ne lui jette pas non plus un regard et ne lui adresse pas non plus la parole.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui quelque chose a changer, elles le savent, elles le sentent. Quelque chose de minuscule sur quoi elles ne sauraient mettre un nom. Est-ce que ça a changer, en bien ? En mal ? Elles n'en savent rien et ne vont peut-être pas chercher à le savoir.

Pour le première fois depuis leur temps de guerre, Quinn s'assied à coté de sa femme. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Leurs regards se croisent. Et à ce moment c'est un tourbillon de sensation qui se passent en elles.

Santana peut lire dans les yeux de Quinn de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse, de la souffrance et de l' en sa femme lui donne la nausée, elle sait qu'elle en est la source. Elle et son rejet d'avoir des enfants. Enfant. Voilà, qu'elle dérive. Encore. Sur ce sujet. Instantanément, elle détourne son regard et le repose sur son ordinateur ou elle était occuper à termine un dossier.

De son coté Quinn a put lire de la peur dans le regard de sa femme, mais de la peur de quoi ? Elle n'en sait rien, Santana n'a aucune raison apparente d'avoir peur. Peur d'avoir un enfant ? Impossible, tout les enfants l'adore. Elle peut aussi y lire du désespoir. Voilà que maintenant, elle est déstabiliser alors en même temps que Santana, elle détourne le regard pour le poser sur la télévision, qu'elle allume.

Mais bizarrement ce petit changement, qu'elles ne comprennent pas encore, va donner du courage à Santana. Pas beaucoup, mais assez pour qu'elle ose se lancer dans une discussion avec sa blonde.

- Tu rentre tard. Fut la simple phrase qu'elle lui accorda mais qui déboussola un peu plus Quinn.

Elle ne sait pas quoi répondre, cette petite phrase fut dite à voix normal, mais Santana n'a pas détourner son regard de son ordinateur, peut-être a t-elle rêver.

Oui, ça doit être ça. Elle doit avoir rêver que ça femme ce soit décider à lui faire un peu la conversation autre que pour qu'elles s'engueulent.

Seulement, le regard interrogateurs que Santana lui donne à ce moment en la regardant, lui prouve qu'elle n'a pas rêver et que l'hispanique semble vraiment intéresser par la réponse.

- J'ai eu un sujet de dernière minute. Lui répond la blonde le plus honnêtement possible.

La brune sembla sonder un instant le regard de sa femme, certainement pour être sûre qu'elle ne lui mente pas, il semblerait qu'elle aille eu une réponse satisfaisante, puisqu'elle eu un mini soupire que Quinn ne loupa pas.

Malheureusement, lancer ce sujet n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Parce qu'il semble que Santana aille changer d'avis sur son bon vouloir à partager un discussion saine. Et ça Quinn le sait, rien qu'en voyant le regard sans expression de Santana, une énième dispute va éclater d'ici quelque seconde, mentalement, Quinn se prépare.

- Tu as des sujets de dernière minute tout les jours, parce que pour l'excuse d'un jour ça passe mais deux mois, ça passe pas ! Du coup, j'en profite pour te demander comment elle s'appelle ? Questionne agressivement Santana avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux..

A peine sa dernière phrase sortie, qu'elle la regrettait déjà, mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait dit. Elle avait lancer un sujet qui fâche aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre. Pourtant, même si elle savait qu'elle fessait mal, elle allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aille plus rien à dire, ou plutôt crier.

Parce qu'elles n'allaient pas parler comme des adultes civiliser. Oh non, ça serait bien trop simple. Bien du contraire, elles allaient se faire des reproches en criant toujours plus fort, pour un oui dit trop fort ou pour un non dit trop bas. Et dans cette dispute, leur couple allait encore en prendre un coup. Et toutes les deux verseront des larmes ce soir, chacune dans une chambre différente. Comme depuis deux mois.

A l'entende de la première accusation de Santana, Quinn sentit son cœur se serrer de joie. Oui, de joie. Alors comme ça, Santana était d'une certaine façon, encore inquiète de ne pas la voir rentrer à l'heure habituelle. Elle l'avait remarquer. Sa femme tenait encore à elle. Elle aurait pu se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser, pour la première fois depuis deux mois. Mais ça aurait été trop facile.

Il a fallut qu'elle termine avec une seconde phrase, ou plutôt qu'elle termine avec une question. Question qu'elle n'aurait jamais du prononcer. La phrase n'était pas dite pour la blesser mais pour l'énerver. Quinn le savait. Pourtant, ça eu l'effet inverse. Santana, avait peut-être si peu confiance en elle, après tout elle n'en savait plus rien. Sa brune ne la rassurait plus sur ses craintes, au contraire, elle envenimait les choses.

- Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ? La blonde avait crier cette phrase en plongeant son regard vert dans le brun de Santana.

Elle l'avait dit avec dégoût. Un dégoût, qui fit frissonner Santana. Jamais Quinn ne lui avait parler avec un dégoût pareille. En fait elle ne l'avait jamais regarder, ni parler avec ce sentiment. Et Santana sut qu'elle avait sûrement été trop loin.

Voir sa blonde dans un tel état, lui fit mal, vraiment mal. A tel point, qu'elle aurait aimer s'arracher le cœur, de faire saigner celui de sa femme. En temps normal, elle devrait le faire battre, et voilà qu'elle l'abat. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux depuis deux mois, elle ne dit rien. Elle était devenue lâche au cour de ces deux derniers mois, elle le savait. Elle s'en voulait. Mais c'était dur, trop dur.

Devant le manque de réponse de Santana, Quinn s'énerva un peu plus. En plus de lui lancer des accusations fausse. Elle n'était pas fichue, de lui fournir une réponse simple, juste un oui ou un non aurait put au minimum lui convenir. Mais même ça, semblait être trop demander pour l'hispanique.

- Répond-moi est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses ? Redemande t-elle en hurlant de colère.

Mais une fois de plus, elle se heurte à un corps sans parole. Après tout, le sol semble tellement plus intéressant.

Elle aurait pu accepter beaucoup de chose dite ou faite par Santana, mais remettre sa fidélité en doute. Elle ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Santana le savait. D'ailleurs, jusque lors elle n'avait jamais rien dit à ce propos.

Donc, malgré sa colère Quinn fut étonner. Pourquoi Santana lui parlait d'infidélité au bout de deux mois de disputes ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire ou dire qui laisserait planer le doute. Encore une fois, Quinn ne savait pas.

Et Santana ne lui expliquera pas. Au contraire, elle la provoquera encore plus. Encore et encore. Elles savent que ça ne peut plus continuer. C'est deux mois, sont les pires pour Quinn. Santana, ça lui redonne un avant goût du pire. Mais ça non plus, elle ne le dira pas à Quinn. Elle ne prendra pas le temps d'expliquer ses paroles et ses actes. Après tout, pourquoi parler du passé alors que nous sommes dans le présent et que nous attendons le futur, ça serait gâcher le temps.

- Tu comptes me répondre demain ? Ou peut-être jamais ! Fut lancer avec hargne par Quinn qui avait finit par se lever du divan.

Elle marchait, sans lâcher Santana du regard. Elle essayait de capter ses yeux brun, mais ils étaient fixer sur le parquet en bois, qu'elles avaient choisies ensemble, cinq ans auparavant en emménageant ensemble.

A ce souvenir, Quinn eu un sourire. Elles étaient encore heureuse à ce moment. Elles s'aimaient, se le montraient et ne se disputaient que pour savoir la couleur des murs. Jamais, elles n'auraient penser en arriver là.

Quoi que peut-être l'on telles envisager, et ce sont t-elles sans doute rassurer dans les baiser, les bras et les paroles de l'autre. Et peut-être se sont-elles sentie infaillible dans ces moments. Peut-être la vie a t-elle voulu leur rappeler qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une tornade.

Non, aucune des deux ne croyaient en ça. Ça arrivait juste. Et elles n'avaient cas faire des efforts pour s'en sortir. Seulement, comment faire des efforts quand on ne sait pas par où commencer et que personne ne nous guide.

- C'est ton nouveau truc, chercher pour m'énerver puis ne rien dire et laisser planer le suspens des choses ? Demanda Quinn d'un ton calme, beaucoup trop calme.

Si Santana aurait relever les yeux sur sa femme, et Dieu seul sait à quel point elle en avait envie, elle aurait vu du désespoir que sa blonde ne montra pas dans sa voix mais ne le cacha pas des ses yeux si joliment vert. Peut-être aurait-elle alors prit conscience de ses erreurs et se serrait-elle lever pour aller consoler sa femme.

Seulement, elle n'a pas relever la tête. Elle a juste attendu sa sentence. Qu'elle espérait voir arriver vite.

Par manque de volonté de la part de Santana, Quinn se résigna. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était fatiguer et lasser. Alors elle se dirigea vers la chambre.

Elle se doucherait demain matin, après tout on est vendredi, elle avait le week-end pour elle. Comme de doute façon, sa femme n'allait certainement sortir de la chambre d'ami que pour aller s'habiller et ensuite s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler jusque tard dans la soirée, elle avait tout son temps.

Pourtant, arriver à la porte, elle avait se besoin en elle de se justifier. Et quelque part de rassurer sa femme. Alors avant d'entrer dans la chambre, elle lui dit d'un ton décontracté :

- Je ne vois personne.

Ensuite, elle s'engouffra dans la chambre qui il y a encore deux mois, était leurs chambres à elles. Elle se mit en sous-vêtement, et se coucha à la place vide de Santana. Et elle pleura en silence. Elle pleura pour se libérer de son mal être qui l'habite depuis le début de leurs nombreuse disputes. Sans doute pleurera t-elle une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais à ce moment précis, elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Elle a juste besoin de réconfort. Et comme Santana ne semble pas disposer à lui donner, elle allait le trouver en téléphonant à Rachel.

Santana eu un pincement de bonheur quand elle entendit, la dernière phrase lancer avec nonchalance par sa femme. Malgré leur dispute, elle voulait toujours la rassurer. Peut-être devrait-elle cesser de se morfondre sur le passé. Oui, elle devrait le faire. Peut-être devrait-elle se lever et aller s'excuser auprès de sa blonde. De toute évidence, elle devra le faire. Peut-être devrait-elle lui expliquer, la rassurer, la consoler. C'était un fait. Elle devait se lever et y aller.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle se leva et alla jusque la porte ou elle s'arrêta. Elle entendit Quinn pleurer. Ce fut un déchirement pour elle. Elle fessait pleurer sa femme, celle qu'elle devrait faire rire, qu'elle devrait choyer comme le plus précieux des bijoux. Au lieu de ça, elle la rendait malheureuse. Au moment ou elle voulu rentrer, pour s'excuser elle entendit la voix casser de Quinn s'élever.

- Rachel_ ? _Fut dit tellement bas qu'elle crut avoir rêver. C'est rien, on s'est juste encore disputer. Continue la blonde, la voix casser par les larmes.

Non, elle n'avait pas rêver. Quinn était bien en train de parler. Plus précisément au téléphone. Avec Rachel Berry. Pourquoi elle ? Elle pourrait téléphoner à Brittany. Santana se posait souvent cette question. C'était peut-être parce qu'elle lui donnait de l'affection. Voilà que maintenant elle avait des envies de meurtres. Malheureusement, elle ne sait pas ou ce nain envahisseur habite. Dommage.

Pour Santana c'était sûre Quinn n'aurait pas envie de lui parler, trop occuper avec Rachel. Ce n'était pas si grave après tout, ce n'est pas cette personne insignifiante qui est marier avec Quinn, non c'est elle. Santana. Et vu la distance qu'il y avait entre elles et Rachel. Parce que, malgré qu'elle ne savait pas où elle habitait, elle savait que c'était assez loin pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche de sa femme. Elle n'avait aucun problème à se faire. Il fallait juste qu'elle laisse le temps et tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Quinn allait finir par se lasser du fait de vouloir des enfants. Elle allait tout doucement recommencer à rentrer à l'heure. Elles passeraient un peu plus de temps ensemble. Et à ce moment, Santana s'excusera pour lui avoir fait endurer ça. Alors après ça, tout redeviendra comme avant. Elles seront unies par la force de leur amour qui redeviendra parfait. Et tout le monde recommencera à les envier. Il fallait juste attendre.

En attendant, elle n'avait rien à faire. Espérer peut-être. Elle s'éloigne de la porte aussi doucement qu'elle est arriver devant, et se dirige vers l'étage ou se trouve la chambre d'ami.

Une chose que Santana ne comprendra certainement jamais, c'est pourquoi avoir construit la chambre conjugal, au rez-de-chaussée. Elle et Quinn s'étaient souvent poser la question, en étant dans les bras l'une de l'autre, juste après avoir fais sensuellement l'amour. A ce souvenir plein de douceur, Santana versa une larme, puis une autre.

Une fois coucher, ses joues sont inonder et rougies par les larmes. Chaque larmes qu'elle verse contient de la tristesse, de la peine. Chaque larmes qu'elle verse la plonge un peu plus dans la nostalgie du passé. Alors, elle fit ce qui lui sembla être la meilleur solution. Elle sortit son tééphone et téléphona à celle qui aujourd'hui était devenue sa meilleure amie. Et elle lui raconta tout, encore une fois. Ces démons, les démons qu'elle donnait à Quinn, son envie de tout arrêter. Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, en écoutant la voix angélique de la brune à l'autre bout du téléphone, qui la rassure et la console, comme huit ans auparavant.

Le réveil fut difficile pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Ayant toute les deux énormément pleurer la veille.

Quinn fut la première éveiller. Elle alla faire son jogging matinal, qu'elle a prit l'habitude de faire une semaine après leurs incessantes altercations. Avant, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle pratiquait un autre sport le matin. Beaucoup plus distrayant et qu'elle aimait vraiment beaucoup. Malheureusement, c'était avant. Après son jogging, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain en fessant le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller Santana qui dormait juste la chambre à coté.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Santana était déjà lever, elle attendait juste patiemment d'entendre sa femme rentrer sous la douche. Comme ça, elle avait le loisir, de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur les formes parfaites, qu'elle connaissait par cœur de sa blonde. Elle aurait pu les dessiner de mémoire. Elle désirait tellement pouvoir y retoucher une fois. Juste une. Non, en fait, elle les voulait sous ses mains pour toujours. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Elle le sait.

La douche fut coupé, et dix minutes après, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Et des pas, ce diriger vers les escaliers. Une fois les pas cesser, elle entendit le téléphone fixe sonner.

Certainement, ses parents. Ils allaient encore s'excuser de son comportement auprès de Quinn, qui allait leur répondre que ce n'était rien. Ensuite, elle irait s'enfermer dans la chambre et pleurer les larmes qui ne sont pas sorties hier soir.

Dans un soupire de frustration, de ne pas avoir pu rejoindre le corps parfait de sa femme, de ne pas pouvoir l'embraser, la serrer dans ses bras ou lui dire des mots doux. Santana se lève le cœur lourd. Encore une journée qui s'annonce morose. Pourtant, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Elle sent que quelque chose à changer. Mais quoi ? Impossible, de mettre un nom dessus.

Comme sa blonde la fait une dizaine de minute auparavant, elle va sous la douche. Une douche froide, pour calmer son corps qui lui est en feu. Elle aimerait aussi éteindre son cœur, qui se consume à petit feu sous l'effet de la douleur, cette torture qui la brûle chaque jour un peu plus. Mais une seule personne serait capable si elle lui en donnait le pouvoir, de l'apaiser. Quinn.

Une fois hors de la douche, elle se sèche le plus lentement possible. Moins vite elle ira, moins vite elle devra descendre. Moins vite elle remarquera que Quinn est enfermée dans la chambre. Moins vite sa calcination reprendra. Malgré que sa douleur soit continue, savoir que sa femme pleure de sa faute, lui fait un mal qu'elle ne pensait pas revivre. Du moins, pas pour une autre raison, que la première fois qu'elle s'est brûler à petit feu comme ça.

A contre cœur, elle descend avec appréhension. Beaucoup d'appréhension. Arriver en bas, son regard fouille instantanément la pièce. Sa surprise fut de taille quand elle vit Quinn dans le salon. Assise sur un divan son ordinateur sur les jambes. Elle était magnifique, selon Santana. Elle était si paisible, si tranquille, elle semblait sereine, ça fessait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue comme ça.

Pourtant, avant c'était une habitude. Elle descendait après s'être doucher et elle la trouvait là, si épanouie. Hormis quand elles prenaient leur douche ensemble. Dans ces moment là, elle descendaient en riant, en s'embrassant, en se tenant la main. Elles descendaient tout simplement heureuse. Ces moment rempli de tendresse manquait à Santana, autant qu'à Quinn. Mais ils étaient tellement loin derrière elles.

Alors Santana fit la même chose qu'elle fessait, avant. Elle se rendit à la cuisine avec comme penser : « Qui était-ce au téléphone ? ». Elle ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Elle se fit un café et voulu en faire un à Quinn, qui d'ailleurs semblait si perdue dans ses pensées, mais remarqua qu'elle en avait déjà un sur la table basse à coté d'elle. Une fois prêt, elle s'avança doucement, et hésita à s'asseoir aux cotés de sa femme. Mais en avait-elle encore le droit ? Sans réponse à sa question, elle s'assit sur le divan en face, en fessant le moins de bruit possible.

Quinn avait entendu Santana arriver. Elle n'avait juste pas la force de bouger, puis à quoi bon ? Ça ne servirait à rien. Alors autant rester à penser. Elle songeait en regardant son fond d'écran. Elle et Santana, en vacance à Paris. Sur la photo elles s'embrassaient. Rien qu'à regardant la photo, Quinn pouvait encore sentir la sensation de sécurité qu'elle avait ressentit à cet instant tellement... Magique.

Santana était la seule à lui avoir toujours fait ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité en permanence. Même à des kilomètres. Elle savait que Santana serait toujours la pour la protéger. Qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir, même plus rien que pour la sauver. Disons juste qu'elle le savait. Qu'elle avait cette certitude là, avant. Maintenant, tout a changer. Et Quinn n'est plus sûre de rien.

Soudain, le coup de téléphone lui revint à l'esprit. Elle allait devoir le dire à sa femme. Elle allait peut-être se disputer encore. Quinn hésitait d'ailleurs pour ça, elle en avait marre de crier. Jour après jour. Dispute après dispute. Ça devenait oppressant. Elle était juste, lasse de cette situation. Mais elle devait le faire, elle devait en parler. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains.

- Rachel a téléphoner, elle nous invites à passer les deux mois des vacances d'été dans sa villa à Miami. Elle l'avait dit comme si elle lui disait bonjour.

Santana la regarda avec une certaine méfiance, et Quinn aurait pu donner beaucoup pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis.

- Tu as dis oui je suppose ? Demande Santana avec un certain désarroi.

- J'ai répondu que je t'en parlerais. Répondit simplement Quinn.

Elle attend son accord, elle attend que Santana lui réponde oui pour aller passer deux mois chez Rachel. Mais la brune ne sait pas ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Dire oui, voir sa femme un minimum heureuse, lui dire non, la voir sombrer un peu plus. Finalement, c'est simple comme choix.

- Oui. Répondit la latina.

C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Et puis voir des personnes, qu'elles n'ont plus vu depuis facilement quatorze ans ne peut leurs faire que du bien. Et puis qui c'est, peut-être sauveront-elles leur mariage.

- On partira ce dimanche-ci, si tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ajouta la blonde avec interrogation.

- Je vais téléphoné à mon patron, mais en théorie il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème. Répondit poliment Santana.

Quinn est heureuse, sa femme le voit. Rien qu'en acceptant qu'elles s'enferment chez Rachel Berry. Mais après tout, peut-être que de s'éloigner de la vie quotidienne, apportera du bon. Elles n'auront plus de disputes avant deux mois. Elles vont peut-être pouvoir se retrouver. Sans le savoir Rachel, venait peut-être de relancer leur mariage. Ou alors elle allait le casser un peu plus. Quinn espérait sincèrement que non. Elle voit là, une chance de redevenir un « Nous » avec Santana. C'est leur dernière chance.

En tant que meilleur journaliste du pays, elle n'eut pas difficile à convaincre son patron de lui donner ses deux mois. Surtout que pour sauver son mariage, Quinn était prête à démissionner, chose que son employeur ne pouvait pas se permettre.

Santana de son coté, n'eut pas à menacer son employeur de démissionner. A peine eut-elle le temps de dire qu'elle voulait prendre deux mois de vacance avec sa femme, que son ami et patron lui les accordait en lui priant de revenir au meilleur de sa forme. Santana aurait voulu l'assommer, parce que derrière cette sympathie à lui laisser ces vacances, elle y voyait de la pitié. Chose qu'elle détestait. Mais elle ne dit rien. Pour Quinn. Pour elle. Pour leur mariage. Elle était prête à laisser passer.

Après être revenue au salon, elle avait pu voir que Quinn était plus joyeuse que tout à l'heure, quand elle était arriver pour la première fois. Cette vision, lui remonta le moral. Malgré tout, elle arrivait encore un peu à faire sourire sa femme. Moral, qu'elle venait de perdre en réalisant qu'elle allait passée deux mois en compagnie de Rachel Berry. Chez Rachel Berry. L'horreur. Mais pour son mariage, elle pouvait le faire. Elle doit le faire. Et puis, elles ne seront pas qu'eux trois.

- Il a dit oui. Annonça t-elle en se rasseyant à sa place.

- Tant mieux. Répondit la blonde avec une joie à peine dissimuler. Je vais préparer ma valise. Lança t-elle en se levant et en allant jusque sa chambre.

Santana ferrait la sienne plus tard. Quand Quinn aura finit. A quoi bon tenter le diable en s'enfermer toute les deux dans une seule pièce. Là où elles ont partager tellement de bon moment. Pas question que cette pièce ou elles se sont montrer des centaines de fois leur amour, subisse une de leur dispute. Que cette chambre, témoin de leur amour, aille déjà assister aux larmes de sa femme est déjà de trop, selon Santana. Alors une dispute, n'était pas à envisager. Peut-être, que cette chambre redeviendra témoin de leur amour, quand elles reviendront de leur " vacances ". Santana l'espérait.

Et comme ça, enfin, elle pourra dire avoir réussi sa vie. Plus que n'importe quelle autre personne sur cette terre. Pour Quinn, leur mariage et son honneur, elle devait pourvoir y arriver. Et pour la fierté de ce qui fait son passé, elle devait pouvoir avancer. Elle pouvait le faire. Après tout, elle est Santana Lopez.

* * *

Eh bien, eh bien ! Voilà la fin du premier chapitre, assez joyeuse comme fin comparer au début, je trouve :) Bien sur, il y a plus joyeux comme histoire mais peut-être que la fin de l'histoire sera joyeuse... Peut-être ;) Seul l'avenir nous le dira :) Eh bien, bonne journée ou bonne soirée :$

Kiss and Love :)


	3. Vacance au paradis noir

Coucou à toi, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée ou peut-être une bonne soirée ;) L'histoire avance doucement, mais sûrement ^^ Il y aura un peu plus d'ambiance dans les chapitres à venir, parce que dans les deux premiers je trouve que c'est pas le top :) L'apparition de Rachel et de Puck, mais vite fait, on en parlera un peu plus dans le prochain ^^

covergirls : Coucou, je compatis c'est triste qu'elles en soient arriver là... Mais peut-être tout va t-il s'arranger, oui peut-être ^^ Merci pour ta review :)

QuinnTana4everL: C'est clair que l'histoire n'est pas plein de gaieté, je voulais justement que ça change des romances, je trouve que c'est trop répétitif à force, maintenant c'est mon avis ^^ Et je ne dis pas que les histoires romantique ne sont pas belles pour autant :) J'avais envie en commençant à écrire cette histoire, qu'on ressente les choses, et apparemment c'est un peu réussi, je suis contente que tu le remarque :) Santana pourrait effectivement prendre sur elle et avoir un enfant, mais ça serait trop facile :p Oh, tu viendrais à me détester si il y avait du Faberry ? Peut-être ne vaut-il mieux pas que tu lises la suite alors, ou alors peut-être devrais-tu la lire parce qu'il n'y en aura pas, qui sait ^^ Mais, je pense que tu n'aimeras pas Rachel, surtout quand on sait d'avance ce qu'il va se passer :D Allez pense que d'ici quelque temps, ça serait clair dans ta tête aussi et alors à ce moment tu me détesteras peut-être vraiment ^^ Ou peut-être pas, suspens ^^ Malgré que je ne mérite pas ton bisou, je t'en fais un ;) Peut-être que ça me permettra de me faire pardonner ne pas te dévoiler la suite ^^

a78: Je ne voudrais pas non plus passer deux mois en la compagnie de Rachel Berry, bien que si il y a Santana ça peut devenir intéressant :) Ta théorie pour le happy end ma bien plu, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'assassiner Rachel soit la meilleure solution pour garder Quinn ;)

Eh bien place au deuxième chapitre, qu'il te plaise ^^ On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

Quinn avait vu sa journée du samedi, passer lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. Et si elle n'aurait pas été en froid avec Santana, elles auraient sans aucun doute passer la journée au lit. Seulement, elles sont en froid. Alors son après-midi de rêve dans les bras de sa brune, resta un rêve.

S'endormir avait été encore pire que de passer la journée. Elle s'était coucher comme chaque soir, à la place de Santana. Elle n'avait pas pleurer, chose qui se fessait rare depuis ces deux dernier mois. Peut-être était-ce un effet de ce petit changement, qu'elle avait remarquer vendredi. Elle ne savait pas.

Coucher, ses yeux refusaient de se fermer, et son esprit refusait d'arrêter de penser. Elle pensait à Santana. D'ailleurs, sa brune était monter se coucher près de deux après elle. Elle se demandait se que sa femme avait fait seule, dans le salon. Sûrement a-t-elle continuer de travailler. Elle se demandait aussi, comment allait ce passer ces vacances, qu'elle espérait être bénéfique pour son mariage. Alors pour faire passer le temps et essayer de s'endormir, elle se tournait et se retournait dans tout les sens. Sans jamais trouver sa place. Les bras de sa femme aurait été les bienvenus, à cet instant. Mais elle n'était pas là. Ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin, que le sommeil vint la chercher.

Pour Santana la journée était passer vite. Très vite. Trop vite. Elle devait certainement être passer aussi vite, parce qu'elle ne regardait pas l'heure toute les dix minutes. L'inverse de ce que fessait Quinn. Alors comme elle n'avait pas cesser de penser à Rachel Berry. Elle espérait que sa femme, aille fait aussi l'inverse.

Quand elle a vu sa blonde aller se coucher vers vingt-deux heures, elle s'est dit : « Dans dix minutes, je monte aussi. ». Elle clôtura son dossier, après tout ses clients pouvait bien attendre. Et si il ne le pouvait pas, elle les dirigeraient vers un de ses collègue. Il est normal que son mariage et le bonheur de sa blonde passe avant tout le reste. Enfin... Presque tout.

Quand elle a voulu éteindre son ordinateur, elle n'a put s'empêcher de regarder son fond d'écran avec mélancolie. Quinn le regard perdu sur l'horizon. Elle regarda cette photo avec beaucoup de tristesse. Cette photo, elle l'avait prise il y a plus ou moins quatre mois. Elle se souvint encore du sourire amoureux que lui avait lancer Quinn, après avoir remarquer le flash.

Elle s'était sentie aimée, protégée, tout simplement importante aux yeux de sa blonde. Mais surtout, elle s'était sentie en sécurité. Elle savait que tant que Quinn serait là, dans sa vie, le passé ne viendrait pas la chercher. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle avait finalement décider, qu'avant d'aller se coucher, elle allait se plonger dans leurs nombreux albums photos. Dont pour la plupart de leurs photos, étaient photographier par Quinn. Elle commença par celui ou, elle n'était encore que deux amies qui venaient de se retrouver. Ensuite celui de leurs premières sorties en tant que couple. Puis elle enchaîna avec celui de leurs emménagement, il y avait aussi ceux de leurs vacances à divers endroits du globe. Mais celui qui l'intéressait plus particulièrement, était celui de leur mariage. Le plus beau, selon Santana.

Si Quinn était d'une beauté naturelle renversante, il fallait la voir ce jour là avec sa longue robe blanche, son bouquet de rose à la main, un sourire éclatant accrocher aux lèvres. Elle était magnifique. Son visage, était finement maquiller. Ses cheveux avait été arraché d'une façon à lui couper le souffle. Santana se souvient avoir été éblouie de la perfection de sa femme. Bien sur, elle ne doutait pas de la beauté de Quinn. Mais ce jour là, le dix-huit Juillet, elle avait sut que quoi qu'il se passerait, elle n'abandonnerait jamais cette déesse. Sa déesse.

Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir retomber amoureuse, pourtant grâce à Quinn, elle avait sut qu'elle en était capable. Et mieux encore, sa femme avait réussi à la faire tomber deux fois amoureuse d'elle. Une fois avant qu'elle se marie et une fois pendant leur mariage. Le plus fabuleux était quand même que même après tout les coups dur de la vie, elle savait encore aimer. Parce qu'elle aimait Quinn. Parce qu'elle aime encore.

C'est avec un sourire nostalgique, qu'elle referma le dernier album. En rangeant ses livres remplis de leurs souvenirs, dans une bête boîte en carton. Santana eu un pincement au cœur. Elle aurait apprécier partager ce moment avec Quinn.

Après être rester deux heures devant ses albums, elle monta se coucher, en essayant de faire le moindre bruit, pour ne pas réveiller sa blonde qui à minuit devait certainement dormir paisiblement. Mais non, sa femme ne dormait pas et pensait à elle, Santana aurait certainement été heureuse de le savoir. Seulement, elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans la chambre. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. C'est ce qu'elle pense.

Elle se coucha, encore une fois, seule. « Mais c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai chercher ». Voilà avec quelle penser elle fut absorber par le sommeil.

Si pour Quinn le sommeil lui a jouer un tour en ne venant que vers deux heures du matin, il continue sur cette lancer, qui semble l'amuser. En effet, elle se réveille avec près d'une heure d'avance sur son timing.

Elle se lève de bonne humeur. Une première depuis deux mois. « Si le début de semaine est aussi bien que la fin de cette semaine, la semaine à venir promet d'être plaisante. » Pense t-elle en se douchant.

De son coté Santana est tirer de ses rêves par le son de l'eau qui coule. Un bruit bien trop bruyant, selon elle. Déjà que sa nuit n'a pas été des meilleurs, perturber par des images qu'elle préfère oublier.

Elle n'a absolument, aucune envie de se lever pour aller passer ses vacances improviser chez Rachel Berry. Mais de toute façon qui le voudrait ? Quinn. Et si c'est ce que veux sa femme, alors elle le veux aussi. Et puis, il ce pourrait que ce soit favorable pour son mariage. Alors quitte à tout perte, autant tout essayer.

Avec le peu de courage qu'il lui reste, elle se lève et se déplace jusqu'à la salle de bain, qui vient d'être libérer de la présence de sa blonde. Quand elle entre à l'intérieur, elle gagne son sourire, tellement magique. Le parfum de sa femme flotte toujours dans les airs. Le plus doucement possible, elle respire l'odeur si enivrante. Maintenant, elle sait que ça journée sera un minimum éclairer.

Quinn marche et remarche, dans toute les pièces du rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Quelle drôle excitation, a-t-elle à patienter de reconquérir son mariage peut-être perdu. Quelle n'est pas sa joie en voyant Santana enfin arriver.

- Les valises sont déjà dans le coffre, toute les portes et les fenêtres sont fermés, il ne reste plus cas fermer les lumières et ont peut y aller. A moins que tu doives encore faire quelque chose ? Demande Quinn en cachant tant bien que mal son excitation.

Santana, qui venait de se réveiller même pas une heure auparavant, et qui venait d'être transporter dans un autre univers durant toute la durée de sa douche grâce à l'odeur de sa femme. Doit avouer ne pas avoir tout saisi dans le monologue de sa blonde, alors comme un mécanisme. Elle répond :

- Bien sur. Qu'elle accompagne d'un sourire qui ce veux sûre.

Quinn la regarde un instant avec un regard observateur, la réponse donner par la brune n'est pas tout à fait ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Non, elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle râle, qu'elle lève les yeux au ciel, qu'elle réponde ne pas être presser, mais... Certainement pas bien sur. Bien sur de quoi ? De rien, en rien cette réponse n'aurait dut être dite.

« Peut-être essaye t-elle de se convaincre qu'elle peut le faire. » Songea Quinn. Voilà que maintenant, elle n'est plus sûre d'elle. Est-ce finalement une bonne idée d'aller chez Rachel ? Sans doute que non. Pourtant, elle a cette espoir que ça aura réellement du bon.

Sans savoir comment, Santana se retrouve place passager dans sa voiture. Sa blonde place conducteur. Quinn a toujours préférer la voiture de sa femme à la sienne. C'est pourquoi elles permutaient souvent. Santana n'a jamais trouvée ça déplaisant. Au moins ça apportait du changement de temps à autre.

Santana n'a rien dit au fait que sa femme conduise. Après tout, elle ne sait pas où habite Rachel Berry. Ce qui lui fait espérer, que ce ne soit pas un endroit perdu en pleine foret. Non, ça impossible, Rachel Berry est bien trop peureuse pour habiter là dedans. Ça doit être au milieu des champs. Quoi que ce n'est pas beaucoup plus rassurant. Connaissant Rachel Berry, elle s'attend au pire.

Elle se rend seulement compte que la voiture roule, elle observe les environs et constate qu'elles ne sont pas loin de chez elles. A cinq minutes, pas beaucoup plus.

Le silence règne, sur une ambiance assez tendue. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si elles s'étaient disputer. Peut-être ont-elles peur d'en arriver là, dans la voiture. Après tout elles étaient partie pour plus d'une heure de route. Alors peut-être n'ont-elles pas envie de se tenter à un dialogue, qui a une chance sur dix, de se finir en reproche.

Au bout d'un moment à conduire, Quinn tente un œil vers l'heure. Il est 12:24, ça fait presque une heure qu'elle roule. Sa concentration était au maximum, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une erreur comme elle l'avait fait étant au lycée. Cette fois, elle n'était plus seule. Elle était avec sa femme. Sa femme qui d'ailleurs s'était plonger au pays des rêves après un quart d'heure de voiture.

Obliger de s'arrêter au feu rouge, la blonde regarde sa femme sereinement endormie. Elle gagne un sourire attendri en entendant sa brune soupirer en plein sommeil. Quinn est aux anges, depuis le temps qu'elle rêve de pouvoir revoir Santana dormir. Elle qui en est priver à cause de leurs fréquentes disputes, est heureuse d'avoir le loisir de le faire à cet instant. Tellement, qu'elle ne remarque que le feu est vert, qu'après qu'on aille klaxonner derrière elle.

Elle reprend la route le sourire aux lèvres. Une question lui encombre l'esprit : « Est-ce qu'elles auraient été chez Rachel, si elles ne se disputaient pas tout le temps ? ». Elle finit par arrêter de se torturer l'esprit en pensant. « Pourquoi n'aurions nous pas été ? C'est vrai, on y va bien alors qu'on ne s'entend plus. San' doit sûrement avoir envie de revoir Puck. ».

Pas une seule seconde, le fait que Santana aurait pu faire ça pour leur mariage, ne lui traversa l'esprit. Après tout, Santana ne laissait plus voir ses sentiments. Hormis ce vendredi, dans le divan où Quinn avait pu lire en elle comme auparavant.

Ce qui réveilla Santana fut un long coup de klaxon, suivis d'une injure incompréhensible de la part de sa blonde. Elle se félicita d'avoir attacher sa ceinture pour une fois, autrement, elle était la tête dans le pare-brise. Doucement, elle émergea.

La première chose qu'elle fait est de regarder l'heure. Elle est étonner de remarque qu'elle a dormi presque quatre heures, car il est maintenant 15:58. Elle est un peu honteuse, elle aurait pu se proposer à sa femme de conduire, même si elle ne connaissait pas le chemin, Quinn aurait pu lui indiquer plus ou moins. Au lieu de ça, elle a dormi comme une masse. Mais ça ne semble pas déranger sa blonde qui ne l'avait pas encore vue réveiller.

Elle en profita d'ailleurs de l'ignorance de sa femme, pour l'admirer en toute discrétion. Elle a l'impression de retourner en adolescence. Obliger de se cacher pour regarder celle qu'elle aime. Bien sur avant elle se cachait de regarder Brittany. Bien qu'elle est toujours eu une attirance pour la blonde au volant.

Elle croyait seulement, n'avoir aucune chance. Et pourtant... Quinn n'attendait que ça adolescente. Que Santana l'a remarque. Autrement, que d'être celle qui c'était faite engrosser à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et qui c'était faite virer de chez elle à cause de ça... Non, toute les deux étaient bien loin des penser de l'autre.

C'est ce qui les a mener à aujourd'hui. Peut-être que si elle avait passer plus de temps à se connaître, qu'à s'insulter et se crêper le chignon, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Le passé n'aurait pas été construit de la façon dont il l'a été, oui peut-être.

Mais après tout avec des « Et si » et des « Peut-être » ne serions nous pas capable de changer le monde ? Bien sur. Seulement, il n'était pas question de changer le monde, mais bien le passé. Ce qui s'avérait impossible.

Santana se redresse sur son siège, sa femme l'a regarde un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la route. Bien vite, la brune dérive son regard sur le paysage, mais qu'est-ce ?

Elle connaît cet endroit. Elle blanchi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vienne faire dans cette rue. A moins, que Quinn aille subitement voulu aller à la plage, Santana ne comprend pas pourquoi elles sont ici. Elle panique. Rachel Berry, n'habiterait pas ici.

Quinn se gare devant une villa assez grande. Et Rachel Berry en sort en souriant. Mince. C'est une blague. Elle rêvait. Elle ne pouvait pas retomber de ce paradis noir. Et Rachel Berry ne pouvait pas y habiter.

Dans sa tête tournait en boucle des souvenirs. Comment gérer. Peut-être n'était-ce vraiment qu'un rêve. Oui peut-être. Elle espère. Non, en faite, elle réfléchit à comment on fait pour respirer.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. C'est pourtant simple. Elle le fait depuis qu'elle est née. Alors pourquoi, elle n'y arrive plus à cet instant. Il faut qu'elle se batte, contre cette oppression. Elle doit le faire. Avec du courage, il faut qu'elle le fasse. Alors, elle commence. Doucement.

Mais la douleur aiguë qu'elle ressent au niveau de sa cage thoracique, quand elle respire est insoutenable. Voilà, elle est sûre. Ce n'est pas un rêve. Son passé l'attaque. Son passé l'empêche encore d'avancer. Il l'empêche même de respirer. Mais non, il faut qu'elle passe au dessus de cette douleur. Elle le sait.

Car après tout, elle sait qu'il faut toujours choisir le chemin le meilleur chemin, même si il semble difficile. L'habitude le rendra simple. Elle n'a plus cas se réhabituer. Elle peut le faire. Si ce n'est pas pour elle, alors ça sera pour sa femme, et leur mariage.

Elle se sent à bout de souffle. Mais cette douleur, lui fait peur. Autant que son passé. Le courageusement possible. Elle entrouvre la bouche. Mais ne respire pas encore. Elle ne peut pas se laisser mourir. Pas comme ça. Pas encore. A petite boucher, elle avale de l'air. Il lui brûle tout l'œsophage en passant, mais elle doit le faire.

Des larmes perles ses beaux yeux brun. Mais elle ne peut pas relâcher la pression maintenant. Elle ne doit pas. Pas devant Quinn. Ni devant l'atroce nain qui sert sa femme dans ses bras. Elle ne doit pas être jalouse. Non, pour le moment, elle doit s'assurer de respirer pour vivre. Pour avoir une chance de garder sa femme avec elle.

Alors, combattant la brûlure, elle reprend des bouffer toujours un peu plus grande à chaque fois. Une larme coule. Une larme de souffrance. Mais pas de sentir cette brûlure dans sa gorge autant que dans son cœur. Non, c'est une larme parce que Rachel Berry rend le sourire à sa blonde. Se qu'elle n'est pas fichue de faire.

Son cœur saigne. Il doit être en pleine hémorragie. Une hémorragie que seule Quinn peut stopper. L'amour l'assassine. Doucement. A petit coup de couteau, planter à différent endroit. La douleur s'accrue grande, comparer à son coeur qui se vide.

Elle ne doit pas ! Il faut qu'elle sèche la seule larmes qui a réussi à s'échapper. La vu de Puck qui sort de la villa, l'aide énormément. Elle sort de la voiture. Et affiche son plus vrai des plus faux des ses sourires qu'elle arrive à faire. Voilà, avec ce sourire trompeur. Ils sont tous tromper. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

Elle voit Puck qui s'approche d'elle, tout sourire. Voilà, les vacances commence. Vacance qui s'annonce riche ne rebondissement. Si elle peut encore appeler ça des vacances.

* * *

C'est pas la joie, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis consciente que ce chapitre est moins long, mais vu ce qu'on trouve dedans je pense qu'il a la taille qu'il devait avoir :) Je n'en rajoute pas plus :) A la semaine prochaine est quand même bon d'être ajouter ;) Ah et Batte-man je ne t'oublie pas, demain sans faute ton histoire sera publier ^^

Kiss and Love.


End file.
